Phsyics
by thehybridmikaelson
Summary: Elena's missing and everyone knows what this means. Unfortunately, it's Caroline that's been sent to retrieve the doppelganger from the Big Bad Hybrid. Klaroline one-shot.


**A third one-shot in three days? I'm proud of myself! **

**I thought of this in school today, when I should have been paying attention but I wasn't able to as soon as I thought of Klaroline. I am blameless for Klaroline's sexual tension occupying me completely.**

**And, yes, this story was thought of and is based off tenth grade physics. I compel you not to judge me.**

**AN: This isn't AU, but it completely disregards the last two episodes of the season; i.e. Klaus is not dead, not in any form, Caroline and Tyler haven't been outed to the council, Elena isn't changing, Alaric Saltzman is... dead. Bonnie did not sleepfeed him blood. At this point, I regret nothing, not after what Rick did to Caroline with pencils and vervain.**

**And there's no out and out smut, because I'm scared of writing smut because I don't know if I'll be any good at it.**

* * *

_Joule's Law of Heat states that Heat is directly proportional to Resistance of the resistor._

* * *

She had no idea what she was doing here.

Or rather, she did know exactly what she was doing _here_. What she didn't know was why _she_ had been sent here despite both the Salvatore's being so overprotective of Elena. If anyone, Stefan or Damon deserved the honour of going to save Elena from the Big Bad Hybrid.

And didn't they know how this potentially awkward this could get for her?

Because it could get _very awkward_, what with the whole fancying and Tyler being back in town and Rome and Paris and Tokyo.

She took a deep breath standing on the doorway, preparing herself.

Wasn't he going to leave, anyways?

Obviously the events of the previous day had made him change his mind about that. Because obviously he couldn't just leave everyone in peace and _had _to kidnap the doppelganger and basically provoke everyone. Which made them make her come here.

"Good morning, love."

Of course he'd heard her breathing loudly outside his door. Remind her to never breathe loudly again. Especially not outside Klaus' front door.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" He asked, that stupid cocky smirk on his face as he held the door open, moving to the side so she could enter.

Only, she'd rather not enter. Really. Who knew what he could do if she was inside. He was the Big Bad Hybrid, after all. And he had Elena. Best to have all discussions with a threshold in between them.

Though she _would _have preferred it if their places were switched and he wasn't allowed in.

"Elena." She snarled back, and he changed his smirk into something else for a second.

"I would barely know. Why don't you try the Salvatores' home? Or maybe her own?"

God, he was infuriating.

"We know you have her, Klaus." She snarled, and he shrugged, standing to the side to let her enter. She knew what he was signifying.

Oh, hell no.

"Why don't you come inside and see for yourself? The doppelganger isn't here."

She didn't really have an option at this point. It was either go inside and find Elena or go back and tell Stefan and Damon that he'd said he didn't have her.

And she didn't exactly want to have her insides torn out by a pissed off Damon. He'd be here soon enough if she didn't find Elena... or worse.

And she wasn't worried about Elena here, because Klaus wouldn't kill his Hybrid-Making-Machine. She was worried about herself getting stuck in here.

She marched in and began searching, going through all the rooms she could find leading out of the hallway first. Elena wasn't there. But she hadn't exactly expected her to be so easily found; Klaus wouldn't hide her somewhere on the first floor. She was probably tied to a chair somewhere in the attic, or in a dusty corner in some bedroom somewhere.

Or not a dusty corner. This house was spotless.

Maybe Klaus used his Hybrids as cleaners when he had nothing else for them to do.

"You know, Caroline, you look stunning today."

He was trying to distract her already. Elena was definitely here.

"I think I've told you this before, but I'm too smart to be seduced by you." His face fell for a second, probably remembering her betrayal.

He should take a hint.

"I think I've told you this before," he mocked, "but that's why I like you so much." He finished with a grin.

She had no reply to this, so she just turned around and rushed into one of the rooms she'd already checked, cheeks burning.

No, she was not blushing because he was _so_ smooth with his words. It was just hot here.

* * *

_Joule's Law of Heat states that Heat is directly proportional to square of the Current passing through the resistor._

* * *

"Did you find her yet, love?"

"I know she's in here somewhere." She said, and his smirk just widened.

"By all means, keep looking." She did. She wasn't in the first room she checked in on the second floor, nor the second. Klaus kept following her.

When she got to the entrance of the third room, the one with the door tightly shut, he froze behind her.

Ha!

She shot a triumphant look over her shoulder at him and pushed the door open, prepared to see Elena gagged to a chair or bound to the bed or _something _and entered the -

- empty bedroom.

"And this, love, is my bedroom. I think we should pause with our little tour now, shall we?"

"You tricked me!"

"And you tricked me." He said with such humour she'd think he hadn't even cared when she'd tricked him. He was awfully deceptive, and awfully convincing too. She'd actually thought his breath had hitched outside the door.

"Where is Elena, Klaus?"

"I have no idea, Caroline." God, the way her name sounded on his lips and tongue. It was like a carress even though he was arguing with her.

This was messed up. He was playing with her head, that's what it was.

"We know you have her." She responded, crossing her arms over her chest, then uncrossing them when she saw his eyes wandering downwards.

"Why are you here, Caroline?" He asked out of nowhere.

Had he even been listening?

"To find Elena." She spat at him, and he moved closer, smirking at her. That abominable smirk! Did he really have to smirk at the time? It would make her hate him even more than she already did if that was possible.

"Are you quite sure of that, love?" He whispered in her ear, and she froze to make the shiver rippling up and down her body that much less obvious.

When he pulled away, she was glad to note that her face had stopped burning.

* * *

_Joule's Law of Heat states that Heat is directly proportional to the Time for which the Current has flowed through the resistor._

* * *

"I'm not leaving before you tell me where she is." She said, perching on the edge of his bed.

"By all means, love, stay." He said, and she realized how she'd walked right into that one.

She was so in trouble. She'd basically just commited herself to staying here. This was almost worse than not being allowed to leave. Almost.

He was staring at her. He needed to stop staring at her like that, like he was so amused.

"While you are here, shall we do something more entertaining? Or do you intend to sit on my bed the entire time?"

She stood up in a hurry, almost tripping over.

Who'd said that being a vampire made you graceful? Obviously they were lying.

Or maybe they'd just said being a vampire for a thousand years made you graceful. Because Klaus was being pretty graceful for holding her by the waist. She was totally pressed up to him, but he definitely had so much to do with that.

"No." He smirked some more.

"No, what?" He asked, looking innocent.

Oh, Klaus could definitely do innocent, with those baby blue eyes and those lips and the childish smirk she knew was anything but childish. He should be an actor. It would do him much good.

"No, I'm not going to sit on your bed the entire time I'm here."

"I would imagine not. It's much more comfortable in this position." He responded cheekily, eyes shining. His fingers tickled the bare skin where her shirt had ridden up when he'd caught her, and she inhaled deeply, feeling warm where he'd tickled her.

Damn this. She pulled away from him, straightening her features. "No, it's not comfortable. At all."

She was blushing _again_, wasn't she?

* * *

_Resistance is the property of a conductor to oppose easy flow of Current._

* * *

How could she blush? It wasn't fair! She was a freaking vampire, she was _dead_, so how was she blushing? Why had no one told her that she'd be able to go red even when she was a vampire? Vampire physics made no sense at all.

This was stupid.

And, really, it wasn't even half her fault. It was all his fault. It was because of his sexy -

- ahem, disgusting hair. And that horrid accent. Yes, the absolutely horrid accent that wasn't delicious at all. Nope.

Why couldn't bad boys look old or ugly? It would definitely make resisting that much easier.

Had she really just thought that?

She was not _resisting_, dammit! There was nothing for her to resist. She was just being sensible, and the sensible thing here was for her to find Elena and go home.

"Oh, no? I found it quite agreeable." He said, reminding her of their conversation.

Well, sort of a dysfunctional conversation where she got distracted way too much by his lips. Because she was checking to see if he would grow fangs. That was it. It wasn't about how she thought his lips would feel very nice. Nope. She hadn't thought about that once.

"No. Not agreeable at all. Sort of like you are. I'm going to go look for Elena now." He nodded solemnly and she stood up, but his eyes were shining in that way she didn't like. Not one bit.

She hadn't even made it to the door when he was pressing her against it, about an inch away from her. His palm pressed into the wood of the door behind her at her side, and the other one above his face, his body restricting all movement of her hands and legs.

Not even an inch away.

Oh, there it was. Now she really wasn't allowed to leave. Great. How did she get herself in these situations?

"Caroline," he groaned, his eyes burrowing into hers.

This had definitely come out of nowhere.

* * *

_Resistance is inversely proportional to Area._

* * *

"Let me go, Klaus." She said, _said_, not _breathed_, and he shook his head, his jaw set. He wasn't even smirking or laughing now, but he didn't exactly look angry. Far from it, actually.

"Why do you keep denying what you feel?" He growled. Damn. That was sort of - violent. Violent and animalistic and Hybrid-like.

"I don't feel anything, Klaus." Nope. The blushing and the tremors that were threatening to start shaking her were nonexistent. Absolutely.

Or not.

"Liar." He whispered with a chuckle. Since when had laughing become such a sensual thing? Because he made it sensual. Very sensual.

Maybe that was a thought she'd rather not have had.

"I don't feel anything, Klaus." She wasn't quite done resisting. Not that she'd been resisting in the first place, or was resisting now. She was just doing the sensible thing by not pushing him away. And it was sensible because he was a thousand and could kill her, not because it felt so good.

"You're still lying, Caroline. I can feel it when you blush; your face becomes so hot it exudes from you in waves. It's delectable." His eyes were totally boring into hers right now. At least she wasn't blushing now. It would just be the perfect ending to this, wouldn't it?

"I'm delectable?" She asked, trying to offend him by sounding offended. Or something. Everyone knew where food was placed in a vampire's importance list; somewhere near the bottom. Food was to survive. Or to play with and throw away.

"Absolutely delicious." He whispered, leaning closer and running his nose softly down her jawline, a ghost of a touch.

"Then why don't you just bite me and leave me alone?" She asked, and he decided to press a kiss against his collarbone.

And no, it did not feel good, just to make that clear.

It felt absolutely wonderful.

"Because that's not how I want you, Caroline." He made her name, a perfectly ordinary and even spinster-ey name, sound so sexy. It was forbidding.

This was way too much for her to handle.

"Then how do you want me?"

No, no, no! She had not asked him that! She had _not _basically given him permission to do whatever he wanted with her. And she knew what he wanted.

Yes. Yes. Yes! His lips felt like heaven on her earlobe. No! They felt like hell.

Sexy, sexy hell.

"I want you like this." He whispered, making her shiver, and then paused while her breath completely stopped.

Absolute, pure, loathsome hell.

But she was already eternally damned, wasn't she?

He looked into her eyes and smirked, his eyes soft.

And then his lips were capturing hers and she really, _really _couldn't think. Screw that this was messed up in a thousand different ways she didn't want to know, she needed his tongue inside her mouth, and then she needed his hands off the door and on _her_, and then she needed their clothes off, _now_.

If she'd checked her furiously blinking phone lying on his bed right now, she'd see that she had a new message from Damon. If she'd opened it and read it, it would have told her that she needed to get out from Klaus' house; Elena was at the Salvatore home.

* * *

**Hopefully it wasn't too terrible. Hope you liked it? Review? Thank you!**


End file.
